Master of her Heart
by Keltaria
Summary: After watching Raven and Elsword's early morning spar, Ara and Raven have a heart-to-heart. (BMxSD one-shot)


**A/N: Bleeh. I put this off for way too long, and I'm not too happy with how it came out but whatever. I wanted to go in a different direction with this, focusing on Ara's inner turmoil with Eun and stuff, but I had no idea how to start it so I didn't do that lol. I'll probably do another Ara x Raven one-shot when I'm not so derp, but in the mean time have this.**

**Sorry if I wrote Raven horribly, but I can't write boys.**

**Written for someone who I hope will enjoy this lots~**

**Cover art by my talented friend Rinnu500 on dA.**

**Elsword doesn't belong to me and blaaaah blaaah enjoy. n_n**

* * *

It was early morning, but Ara could already feel the heat of the rising sun on her skin. She sat against a tall oak tree, watching Raven and Elsword as they sparred. It was nothing new; the young Lord Knight insisted that he and Raven practice each dawn before the others woke. Elsword often found that travel had made him restless, and assured that a morning spar would prepare him for the long day's journey. Raven had agreed to the surprise of none; the Blade Master often liked to work himself tirelessly.

Raven's movements were elegant and refined, almost as if he were a living art form. His beautiful style reminded Ara of her brother, who she had often watched with envy as they had been growing up. Elsword's movements were more crude and slow, but his attacks were strong and striking. The both of them were evenly matched in certain areas, but hopelessly outmatched in others.

Ara knew who would win.

Elsword dropped his sword and fell onto his back, huffing. "That's how many times now?"

Raven smiled slightly, a rare thing to see that made Ara's heart flutter. She could see the small sweat beads rolling down his face like tears. "You're making me work for it."

Elsword groaned as he turned his head towards Ara. "And you beat me up in front of the lovely lady."

Ara blinked in confusion, at first thinking Elsword had referred to someone else.

"Ah, hello Ara. I hadn't noticed you were watching." Raven spoke, still with his slight smile.

Ara felt her face flush. "Sorry if I was intruding, I woke up early and-"

"You're always welcome. I'm glad you came to watch." Raven said softly.

Ara gave Raven a shy smile as Elsword stood and stretched. "Now that my daily beating is out of the way, I'm going to eat something before Rena finds a way to fill me up with veggies. See you guys back at camp!" The young Lord Knight waved, winking at Ara as he grabbed his sword and hurried off.

_What was that for, I wonder?_

Raven sheathed his blade and sat next to Ara as she admired their surroundings. They were en route from Feita to Velder, and were traveling through a rather large forest. She enjoyed traveling under the protection of large trees, and listening to the various wildlife around them. She knew Rena enjoyed it more than anyone, and Ara wondered if the lady elf was reminded of home.

"Do you like the forest, Raven?" Ara asked, looking up at him with curiosity.

Raven frowned, pondering her question. His human hand instinctively went to touch where his Nasod arm was hidden. "Ah...well...I can't say I have fond memories of being in a forest, if that's what you mean."

Ara winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

She often struggled with what to say when she was around the older boy, and hoped she hadn't offended him. Ara had held a fondness for Raven for a long time now, finding him very kind and gentle under his serious exterior. She hadn't told him of course, figuring he might of held feelings for one of the other girls. Ara felt plain compared to them, and she figured the thought of her sharing her body with Eun might make Raven feel uneasy.

The older boy had gone silent.

"Raven...?"

_I've made him terribly upset, haven't I? What should I-_

"Ara."

"Y-yes?" She asked.

Raven leaned forward, cupping her chin with his nasod hand. Ara was surprised that she actually liked the feeling of it; it was cool and gentle against her skin. The older boy looked at her with eyes filled with warmth and love.

"Rena told me."

Long ago, she had spoken to the lady elf about her love for Raven, confessing all her fears. Ara had worried that if she ever told the older boy her feelings that it would make him feel awkward and terrible for crushing her heart. Rena had assured her that Raven would certainly feel the same, but Ara found the idea impossible.

It seems the idea wasn't so impossible after all.

"She told me everything, and I think you are a very silly girl for thinking like that." He leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers. "But...I suppose I am silly as well, for I thought the same."

Ara's face turned crimson as she buried her head into the older boy's chest. Raven wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, as if he were afraid she would disappear. He brushed his lips against her ear, whispering, "Will you be the Sakra Devanam of my heart?"

Ara turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Only if you'll be the master of my heart."

Raven smiled, squeezing her lovingly. "Deal."

"Finally!" A familiar voice shouted behind them, followed by clapping.

Ara tried to pull away, but Raven refused to let go. "Were you watching the whole thing?" He asked in annoyance.

"Only the part that mattered." Said Elsword, who stood next to a smiling Rena.

Raven growled, standing and picking up a surprised Ara in his arms. "Are you saying the whole thing didn't matter?"

Elsword laughed and rushed off before Raven could punish him for eavesdropping. Rena congratulated them and patted both of their heads before chasing after the Lord Knight.

Raven shook his head as Ara grabbed his head and kissed him. "We can always get them back later."

The older boy grunted and nuzzled Ara's neck. "Mmm...yeah. I have more important things to do, like shower you in affection."

Ara laughed, a permanent blush etched upon her face. The road to come would be difficult and filled with hardship and despair, but she knew as long as she had Raven and her friends, everything would work out in the end.


End file.
